memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Message in a Bottle (episode)
Series: VGR Season: 4 Original Airdate: 1998-01-21 Production Number: 181 Year: 2374 Stardate: 51462 Story by: Rick Williams Teleplay by: Lisa Klink Directed by: Nancy Malone Seven of Nine finds an abandoned subspace relay network that has the ability to send a message to a Starfleet ship detected in the Alpha Quadrant. Summary Seven of Nine discovers an operational alien subspace relay network, and uses it to scan an area in the Alpha Quadrant. She discovers a Starfleet vessel, and informs the captain that it may be possible to send a message. None of the captain’s hails get through, instead they are bounced back. Torres informs her that it way be possible to send a holographic data stream, as it wouldn’t degrade as quickly. Since they have no time to design a hologram to send the message, the Doctor is asked to volunteer. He agrees, and is sent through the relay network just before the ship in the Alpha Quadrant moves out of range. The Doctor is activated inside the ship’s sickbay, the computer identifying the ship as the [[USS Prometheus|USS Prometheus]], a prototype for a new class of long-range tactical cruiser. The Doctor discovers injured crewmembers; one is dead, the other manages to inform him that the ship has been invaded by Romulans before he dies. The Doctor activates the Prometheus’ EMH Mark-II, who eventually agrees to help after hearing the ship’s predicament. The Doctor is captured by the Romulans as he tries to reach the environmental controls to distribute an anaesthetic gas throughout the ventilation system. The EMH Mark-II manages to do so, and they both head for the bridge. Meanwhile, in the Delta Quadrant, the Hirogen, the owners of the subspace relay network, contact Voyager and instruct them to discontinue their use of the network. They do not respond to diplomacy, so Seven of Nine gives the Hirogen a mild shock, in order to give the Doctor enough time to get back. The Doctor and the Mark-II manage to stop the Prometheus from entering the Romulan Neutral Zone, and a fire fight between Starfleet and the Romulans ensues. The two holograms manage to engage the Prometheus’ experimental multi-vector assault mode, and drive the Romulans back. The Doctor then informs Starfleet of Voyager’s condition and of everything that has happened to the crew since they arrived in the Delta Quadrant. He discovers that Voyager was officially declared lost 14 months ago, but Starfleet sends the Doctor back to Voyager through the subspace relay network with a message for the captain - that Voyager is no longer alone. Background Information *Voyager was officially declared lost 14 months before the events of this episode. Links and References Guest Stars *Andy Dick as EMH Mark II *Judson Scott as Rekar *Valerie Wildman as Nevala *Tiny Ron as Idrin *Tony Sears as the Starfleet Officer References ablative armor; Almak; Alpha Quadrant; anaesthazine; axenol; [[USS Bonchune|USS Bonchune]]; chicken salad; Dominion; Emergency Medical Hologram Replacement Program; Exoscalpel; Gray's Anatomy; heartburn; Hirogen; jalapeño pepper; Mark Hobbes Johnson; Leonard McCoy's Comparative Alien Physiology; mobile emitter; multi-vector assault mode; neurozine; Ohio; [[USS Prometheus|USS Prometheus]]; regenerative shield; Rodeo Red's Red-Hot, Rootin'-Tootin' Chili; Romulan; [[USS Spector|USS Spector]]; Starfleet Headquarters; Tal'Shiar; Terrilium plague; [[IRW T'Met|IRW T'Met]]; Terothka virus; Warbird